


lazy sundays

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: nayeon wants to sleep in bed and just spend the entire day spoiling mina





	lazy sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearu/gifts), [bongri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongri/gifts).



> for my two fav minayeon stans u.u  
> (and something for the minayeon drought)

The fan rumbles in a quiet room, switched on high in an attempt to cool the heat of the summer. The peacefulness shatters when an alarm rings, rudely so. The two girls resting in bed stir awake because of the disruption. It feels like it’s way too early to be up. Why did either of them set an alarm for a Sunday? It’s meant to be a lazy day; for sleeping in until midday and just resting in bed without a care for anything else.

Nayeon reaches out to stop the damn thing from blaring, blindly sliding her hand against their drawer to silence it. She doesn’t really know what she’s doing, but the sound fades out and the quietness is back. She gets to enjoy it for a few minutes before Mina grumbles against her as she slowly opens her eyes.

“What time is it?” Mina’s husky voice echoes in the room.

“Did you set an alarm?” Nayeon asks, yawning widely as she reaches for the phone beside her, handing it over to Mina. She snuggles closer to her girlfriend, nuzzling her nose against her neck.

“Mmm. It’s eight.” Mina sighs and tosses the phone back. Nayeon’s nose is tickling her and she tries to move around, only for her to hold onto Mina tighter.

“Why did you set an alarm on a Sunday.” Nayeon disapprovingly mumbles, making Mina chuckle. She runs her hand through Nayeon’s hair and she hums in approval. “Are you trying to make me fall asleep again? Because it’s going to work.”

“I’m trying, yes. I wanted to go and make some breakfast. You know it takes me long to make things when I’m in the mood.” Mina explains why she set an alarm.

“When you can find the same things in a supermarket, yes. But I don’t want you to cook anything yet.” Nayeon locks her feet around Mina’s waist.

Mina groans and attempts to escape Nayeon’s embrace, sulking when Nayeon laughs at her failure to do so.

“Come on, it’s a Sunday. Just stay in bed with me for a little bit longer?” Nayeon pleads.

Mina closes her eyes. She knows that Nayeon is either pouting or pulling her puppy eyes and she knows she’ll be affected when she looks. She feels Nayeon near her face and she closes her eyes even tighter. When she doesn’t feel Nayeon’s breath against her face, Mina risks opening a little bit of her eyes.

She’s betrayed.

Nayeon is still here, pouting and giving her the puppy eyes. The double combo is too deadly for Mina to handle and she throws a pillow at Nayeon, who catches it and laughs at Mina’s suffering. Mina attempts to make a run from Nayeon when she loosens her grip on her waist and manages to slide off the bed.

She takes a step towards the door when Nayeon wraps her hand around Mina’s hand gently. Nayeon juts out her bottom lip again and Mina stomps on her spot. She could’ve pulled Mina on the bed already but she didn’t. Instead, Nayeon decides to be as evil as Satan and torture Mina with her weakness.

“N-no.” Mina looks away.

“You really want to leave me in bed, cold?” Nayeon tries another approach.

“Turn off the fan. It’s summer anyway.” Mina snickers, but doesn’t remove her hand from Nayeon’s grip.

“Are you going to leave me alone?” Nayeon lightly pulls Mina her way.

Mina rests her hands on Nayeon’s shoulders. She shouldn’t give in to Nayeon so easily. Where’s the word _no_? Maybe it’s because she feels like cuddling with Nayeon sounds a lot better than cooking in the heat in the kitchen (or, she can really never say no to Nayeon).

“Fine.” Mina thinks it’s worth it when she sees Nayeon’s eyes light up, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

“My arms are open for you only.” Nayeon dramatically opens her arms and Mina scoffs, but crawls towards her and wraps her arms around her waist. Mina feels Nayeon rest her chin on her head and she gets pulled closer to her girlfriend. She’s left blushing when Nayeon kisses her forehead too; Mina’s grateful that Nayeon couldn’t see that though. She’s already tucked against Nayeon’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

Mina pulls her head back to frown at Nayeon. Nayeon avoids her eyes and Mina has to cup her cheeks to get her attention. What is she even apologising for? This girl is nuts. “For what?”

“I know you wanted to make breakfast for a while… especially because we’re so busy and we rarely see each other because of work. I like our Sundays to be more of just us two together.” Nayeon sighs in disappointment.

“Hey, I don’t care what we do, I just want to be with you, okay? So, please don’t be sorry for wanting more sleep on a Sunday.” Mina chuckles, kissing Nayeon’s nose.

Nayeon settles down in Mina’s arms but doesn’t close her eyes. She simply stares at Mina and it’s enough to make her turn red. She leans forward and kisses the bridge of Mina’s nose, moving towards her forehead and then down to her right cheek, just below her lips, her chin and then the column of her throat. Mina knows what Nayeon’s doing; Nayeon traces her lips against Mina’s moles, yet always leaves the one above her lips last.

With an excruciatingly slow pace, Nayeon brushes her lips against Mina’s, placing a soft kiss on the mole right above her lips. Mina tilts her head up and Nayeon chuckles, but grants her wish, pressing her lips against Mina’s tenderly. She proceeds to kiss every inch of Mina’s face and she giggles, kicking her legs from the ticklish feeling. Mina feels too shy with all of Nayeon’s attention on her and hides her face against Nayeon’s shirt, whining when she hears Nayeon laugh at her.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Mina groans, biting Nayeon’s shoulder.

“Ouch!” Nayeon screams in fake pain. “I thought rabbits do the biting, not penguins.”

“Penguins are a lot bigger than rabbits, you know? I’m sure they can eat them in a few bites.” Mina smiles at Nayeon and points to her teeth.

Nayeon thinks Mina looks way too cute to ever look scary but mocks fear, pretending to be scared off by Mina’s threat.

“Cute penguins are scary too.” Nayeon mumbles.

Mina chuckles and places a fleeting kiss on Nayeon’s lips. “Now, sleep. Didn’t you want to stay in bed to sleep more?”

“I just wanted to cuddle with you. But, a little more sleep won’t be that bad for now.” Nayeon nods and closes her eyes.

Mina blinks and stares at her girlfriend who’s already halfway to sleep.

It takes Nayeon five minutes to knock out again and Mina holds the urge to roll her eyes at her. Well, it’s not like she’ll see it anyway. She decides on closing her eyes too, yawning widely before snuggling against Nayeon. For some reason, she loves the warmth that radiates off Nayeon, but hates the summer heat. Mina slips her arm around Nayeon’s waist, leaning her head against her chest. She falls asleep as quickly as Nayeon.

\---

It’s when the room gets too hot that Nayeon stirs awake next. Mina is basically engulfing her and she’s sleeping deeply, for once. She sighs at the sight and takes time to let it sink it. During the week, Mina is so busy, Nayeon almost never gets to see her asleep like this. And most certainly, they don’t get to sleep together either. Their work hours only coincide for a few hours and that’s the only time they spend with each other. It feels nice. Nayeon wants more of it. She wants to wake up and see the most beautiful thing to exist. She wants to wake up and see Mina every single day. Because she knows that’s the best way to start a day.

Carefully, Nayeon reaches over to her phone and unplugs it from her charger. There are hundreds of notifications from group chats but she clears them all. She’s in no mood to talk to anyone today. She gets caught off guard when she sees the time. How is it already afternoon? Nayeon knows that Mina wanted to make breakfast for the two of them, but perhaps she can cook lunch instead. She wants to let Mina rest for a little bit longer. With a little difficulty (Mina is terribly clingy when she’s sleeping), Nayeon manages to slip out from Mina’s grasp. She lets out a sigh of relief when she stands outside the room.

Time to start cooking lunch.

She doesn’t really know what she’s doing. Nayeon is blindly following a recipe she finds online. She’s just hoping that the taste is good enough to be edible. Of course, there have been some times where her cooking doesn’t turn out well. But she can proudly say that her cooking skills have improved. Nayeon went from cooking ramen to complicated Japanese dishes, just for the sake of Mina. She had an urge to treat Mina to well-cooked food once and she just improved her skills from there on.

Perhaps an hour goes by, or less, when Nayeon hears soft steps leading up to the kitchen. Mina wraps her arms around Nayeon’s waist and leans her head against her back. She sighs and Nayeon smiles, patting her head. Mina’s still sleepy, but she hugs Nayeon tightly. She lifts her head and looks over Nayeon’s shoulder to see what she’s cooking.

“It’s done already. Sit on the table and I’ll be with you in a minute.” Nayeon chuckles when Mina whines at the loss of contact. She takes the food off the stove and guides Mina to the table, seating her on a chair before going to get the food.

“Why did you make lunch? I was meant to cook.” Mina sulks when Nayeon dishes it out.

“You looked peaceful sleeping. I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. Especially since you’ve rarely been getting sleep all week. You needed that extra time to rest.” Nayeon explains, kissing the top of Mina’s head before sliding in the seat next to her.

Mina nods and lethargically lifts up her spoon to eat. She doesn’t have enough energy to eat anything after just waking up. Nayeon notices and pulls Mina’s chair closer to her.

“Do you want to sleep some more? Or do you want me to feed you?” Nayeon teases.

She grumbles, but opens her mouth for Nayeon to feed her. Nayeon didn’t think she will say yes and gets a little bit flustered. Even after being Mina’s girlfriend for almost three years, there are times where she’s overwhelmed by Mina’s actions. She probably won’t even remember that Nayeon froze when she wanted to be fed.

Just like Mina struggles to say no to Nayeon, Nayeon struggles to say no to Mina. So, she feeds Mina as she wishes. They kind of spoil each other that way but it works out for them both.

When Nayeon reaches half of Mina’s bowl, she realises that Mina is pretty much awake. She eagerly waits for Nayeon’s spoon to reach her and that’s when Nayeon knows that it’s what Mina wanted from the start. She was pretending to be sleepy because she’s lazy. God, what was she going to do with this girl.

Of course, Nayeon pretends not to notice and continues to feed Mina.

“Done?” Nayeon asks when Mina refuses another bite. “I thought you liked being fed.”

Mina blushes when Nayeon points out her lie and pushes her shoulder. She just likes being pampered sometimes, okay.

“I’m full, thank you.” Mina grins, leaning forward to kiss Nayeon’s cheek. “I’ll do the dishes. Do you want to go back to bed?”

Nayeon wiggles her eyebrows at Mina and gets a towel thrown at her head.

“I meant to cuddle. Get your mind out of the gutter.” Mina scowls.

Nayeon laughs and holds her stomach when Mina turns red. Mina tries to be angry at her girlfriend but fails, hard. She ends up laughing along with Nayeon and groans because it’s not what she wants. That’s like agreeing to Nayeon and she meant nothing like what she thought of.

“We can cuddle. I promise. I think we can watch some movies and just relax, right? Does that sound okay? I don’t really want to leave the house for anything. I just want to–”

“Spend time with me, yes. I know. And yes, I like that idea.” Mina finishes Nayeon’s sentence.

Nayeon grins at her because she knows Mina is a little bit irritated. She just wants to get the point across that today is all about spending time with Mina. She might be repeating herself but it’s only on days like this when she gets to spoil Mina more than she spoils her. A part of her is considering cutting down some of her late hours at work but it’s only temporary, so she forgets the option.

“I repeated it a lot, didn’t I?” Nayeon rubs the back of her neck as she moves to the couch.

Mina just finishes with the dishes and follows Nayeon, sitting on her lap facing her. She’s about to complain but Mina cups her face instead. She leans her forehead against Nayeon’s. She feels guilty for cutting off Nayeon’s words. “I’m sorry. I know you want to spend time with me, I just–”

“Feel like I’m doing too much?” Nayeon smiles at Mina’s concerned glance. She nods. “I want to cherish this Sunday, and any other Sunday like this, where I have you in my arms because I don’t get to do it in the week. We’re always busy and it’s so hard for us to even eat a meal together. But, you’re always doing so much and chasing after everything I do. Let me spoil you a little bit on days like this, okay? Let me shower you with kisses and hugs and spend hours talking to you and cuddling you.”

Mina nods and Nayeon shows off her trademark bunny smile. She kisses Mina’s forehead slowly, before pulling her close and hugging her.

“Are we also going to watch the movie like this? Because you know I won’t be paying attention.” Nayeon winces when Mina bites her shoulder again. “We can do more of that too– okay, stop pulling my ear.”

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
